Talk:Kick/@comment-11515251-20130719151313
Kickin it fanfic! Revenge on the Jerk! (Second part) Jack and Kim are in Jack's hospital room Jack: thanks for staying with me Kim! Kim: I'll always be here for u, Jack! Jack kisses Kim on the cheek Kim bites her lip Jack: I can't believe I lost the tournament for us! Kim: Jack we don't care about the tournament, we care about u! (Smiles) Kim: and ur a way better fighter than Donny, he's just a jerk! Jack: u always manage to cheer me up, thanks Kim! Ur the best! (Jack gives Kim a hug) The next day, Jerry, Milton and Rudy are at the courtyard Rudy: we should have "checkers" matches here! Jerry: nah! Checkers is lame! Milton: come on, it'll be fun! Jerry: No! Milton: u'll meet girls! Jerry: I'm in! Jerry and Milton are playing against old men Jerry and Milton win! A chess player comes by and sits near them (little boy) Rudy: go away! No chess players! Or should I say no chess losers! The chess player runs away scared Kim visits Jack at the hospital Kim: hey, Jack! (Smiles) are u feeling any better? Jack: not really, but I'll be okay...Now that ur here! Kim: (smiles) so did the doctor tell u anything about ur arm? Jack: ya, he said it should be better in about 2 weeks, it wasn't too broken, (smiles) u dont need to worry about me, Kim, I'm fine! Kim: Jack, ur the greatest guy I know, u don't have to be brave all the time... Jack: I know but I'm ok, really! (Smiles) Kim smiles then kisses Jack's cheek Jack giggles Jack: the doctor said I can go back home today (smiles) Kim: that's great! (Smiles) Jack: so are we still on for our date tomorrow!? Kim: jack, ur arm is in a cast, are u sure u still wanna go!? Jack: of course! I'm not gonna cancel a date cause of that, especially when I'm going with u! (Smiles) Kim: even when ur arm is broken u can still be the sweetest guy in the world! (Smiles) Kim: I'll go get u some water...(walks out) Donny enters the room Donny: hey Jack, I'm not finished with u! Jack: Donny stop being a jerk and get out! Donny: not gonna happen! (Hits Jack's broken arm) Donny walks out of the room Kim walks into the room and sees Jack in pain Kim: Jack! What happened!? Jack: nothing Kim, I'm fine...(lie-ing) Kim sees Donny outside the room, laughing at Jack Kim: that's it, that jerk is gonna get it! Jack and Kim are at the courtyard Jack: ready for our date!? Kim: I need to do something first! Follow me! Jack and Kim are at Donny's dojo Donny: what are u losers doing here!? Kim: Donny, I won't let u hurt Jack! Donny: what are u gonna do about it!? Kim: I'm gonna destroy u! Donny: I'll brake u, just like I broke ur boyfriend over there! (Points at Jack) Jack: that's it! (Tries to attack Donny) Kim holds Jack back (like he does for her) Kim fights Donny and wins Kim and Jack walk out of the dojo Jack: I can't believe u fought him for me! Kim: Jack, I would do anything for u, because...I love u! Jack smiles, then hugs Kim, they stare into each others eyes Jack kisses Kim Jack: I love u too! Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Kim and Jack are at the courtyard Kim: what are u guys doing!? Rudy: playing checkers! Jack: checkers is lame! Jerry: Milton said checkers would get me girls! Milton: here they come! Jerry: whoa! A bunch of nerdy girls surround Jerry Jerry: Milton! Milton: at least I got u girls! The end! What do u think!?